


Help Me

by PalahniukWannabe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalahniukWannabe/pseuds/PalahniukWannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by true events</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me

“Mikasa, are you awake?” Sasha stage whispered in the dark of the girls shared bedroom. 

“I am now.” Mikasa grumbled as she rolled over to glare at the bed opposite to her.

“I am sorry, I am so sorry to wake you up in the middle of the night I just have something I need help with and I do not know who else to ask and it is really bothering me I do not know what to-“

“Just spit it out already.” Hissed Mikasa. Sitting up she lit the oil lamp on her table.

“Well…see, it is about my time…of the month.” Sasha was never one to talk about anything so personal, just thinking about it made her hands tremble and her words falter.

Mikasa did not make her feel any better. She sat on the edge of her bed with her arms crossed tapping her foot in obvious impatience. “Yes? What about it?”

Sitting up on her own bed but keeping her head down, Sasha continued, “See, I have always used pads because that was all we had in my village, but they are so inconvenient when we are out training or on a mission. I thought maybe I should try using tampons instead…” Unable to make eye contact with the girl across from her Sasha kept her eyes on her hands that were fiddling with her toes.

“So you want me to give you some tampons? Why couldn’t you just say so in the first place. More importantly, why couldn’t you have waited until morning to ask for them?” Mikasa reached to turn the light out again but Sasha stopped her.

Sasha’s face turned red and she almost lost the ability to talk completely. “W-well I-I-I was hoping m-maybe you could s-show me…how t-t-to use them…” For the first time that night Sasha forced herself to look up at Mikasa, whose jaw was on the floor.

“Are you serious? Why would I do such a stupid thing.” Her face was shocked but she kept her flat tone when she spoke.

“I never had anyone to show me how to put it in!” Sasha was on the verge of crying but she managed to hold her tears back awhile longer.

Mikasa had finally had enough of the conversation, and turned the light out. “Figure it out yourself. And go to sleep!” Getting once again under the blankets, she fell asleep to the sound of Sasha quietly sobbing.

The next few weeks went by as usual. Sasha never brought up the issue of that night and neither did Mikasa. In fact they hardly talked at all unless Sasha wanted food. Even at night as they were going to bed the two girls were silent toward each other. Mikasa couldn’t tell if Sasha was hurt by what she had said, likewise, Sasha couldn’t tell if Mikasa hated her or not, so they kept their distance.

However, all of that changed one day when Sasha came bounding over the hill like an excited child. “MIIIIIKASAAAAAAAAAAA” she cried cheerfully as she jumped over the woodpile in her way.

Mikasa, who was in the middle of splitting that same wood, calmly set her ax down and stared blankly at Sasha. 

Grabbing Mikasa’s red scarf and waving it around her head Sasha exclaimed, “It is my time of the month!”

Mikasa continued to stare at the overly excited girl.

“I am using a tampon!”

Mikasa snatched the scarf from Sasha’s hands and coolly replied, “So you figured it out yourself? I told you it wasn’t that ha-“

The grin on Sasha’s face grew. “Nope! Connie put it in for me!” Wearing a tampon, Sasha felt much more confident and wanted to tell everyone about her period.

Unable to find appropriate words, Mikasa searched for something to say. Then, looking over Sasha’s bouncing shoulder, she saw Connie walking down the hill. When he noticed Mikasa looking at him he smiled and waved two fingers at her. 

As he approached, Mikasa asked, “Did you really put her tampon in for her?”

“Eheh, yeah, it wasn’t so bad.” Connie giggled, scratching the back of his head.

“You shoved a tampon, up Sasha’s bloody vagina.” The disgust was dripping from Mikasa’s words.

Connie got serious. “Well, yeah, but she didn’t know how to do it so somebody had to!”

Mikasa slowly backed away, turned, and left the two friends by the half-finished pile of split wood.

Mikasa spent all of the next day practicing moves with her 3D maneuver gear in the nearby woods. As she was flying through the trees, trying to get the image of Connie helping Sasha with her tampon out of her head, Hanji appeared on the ground below. Mikasa quickly finished up and landed on the ground beside her.

Hanji grinned at her and stated “it’s about time I found you, everyone has been looking for you!”

“What is it? Has something happened to Eren?” Worry spread across Mikasa’s face as she thought of all the worst-case scenarios.

Laughing, Hanji explained “no no, nothing of the sort. All I know is that Levi’s ordered ‘that damn scarf face’ to be found and brought back to the cabin immediately.”

Worry was replaced with loathing. “What does he want with me?”

“I dunno, he wouldn’t say. He just muttered something about those stupid women and their filthy habits.” Laughing again, Hanji turned and began walking back. Mikasa followed closely behind.

Once there they found Levi sitting on the porch with his legs crossed. The amount of disgust on his face seemed humanly impossible.

“Ackerman, where the hell have you been.” The small man stood and marched towards the two women.

“Out training sir, why were you looking for me? “

“Just shut up and follow me.” Spinning on his heel Levi quickly stormed off toward the door. Mikasa had to jog to keep up. He sure walks fast for someone with such short legs, she thought.

She followed Levi all through the house to the hallway leading to the back washroom.

“This is as far as I go. Just thinking about what’s in there makes me want to vomit. Get going, and have it cleaned up by the time I get back.” He left without giving Mikasa a chance to protest. She had no idea what she was walking into, but she had a feeling it had something to do with Sasha.

The scene beyond the door was almost too much for Mikasa to bear. What she saw was Sasha, squatting over the toilet. She had no pants on and there was a bloody string hanging between her legs. A mixture of snot and tears streaming down her face, Sasha wailed, “Mikasa! Finally you are here! You must help get this thing out of me!”

Without a second thought Mikasa replied flatly “no.”

“Oh but you must! I am too scared to pull it out myself and it hurts so much!” Sasha begged, sobbing between words.

“Connie put it in there, he can get it out.” Mikasa, unable to look at the pathetic sight anymore, was yelling from the other side of the door.

“Mikasa please! Just do this one thing for me…I will give you all my bread for the rest of the month- for the next two weeks!” 

“You can’t bribe me with bread, Sasha. Just pull it out and get it over with.” Mikasa turned around and began walking down the hall. She almost made it out when Levi suddenly appeared, blocking her way.

“You’re not getting out of this one, Ackerman. Clean up this mess before I lose my temper.”

Using all of her willpower to keep herself from kicking the little man in the balls, Mikasa went back to the bathroom. She clenched her fists before calling Sasha’s name.

Sasha replied eagerly, “Mikasa! I thought you had left me here for good!”

Mikasa just rolled her eyes. “Shut up and listen Sasha.” After a moment of silence, she continued. “You are giving me your bread for two months.”

“You mean two wee-“

“Two months. And you’re splitting the rest of my wood.” Thinking for a minute she added, “And you are taking my night watch duties for the rest of the time we are here.”

Sasha sadly agreed.

Mikasa took a deep breath, preparing herself for the sight on the other side of the door. Sasha was still squatting over the toilet, the string still swaying between her legs. She had wiped away most of the snot on her face, but her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. She gave a relieved smile at the sight of Mikasa. 

“Mikasa,” she moaned, “thank you so much for doing this. I do not think I will ever be able to repay you.”

“I know you won’t.” Mikasa snapped, glaring at the pants-less girl. She wasn’t really sure where to start. She rolled up her sleeves, never taking her glare from Sasha, who was shivering. For a second Mikasa couldn’t help but to soften her gaze at the poor girl. Then she remembered what she was about to do and hardened her look once again. 

Only looking away once, so she knew where to grab the string, she reached between Sasha’s legs and tugged the tampon out of her vagina. Blood sprayed over Mikasa’s hand and she recoiled in disgust. Sasha let out a small squeal of surprise and let herself fall on the toilet. Throwing the tampon in the trash, Mikasa washed her hands and ran out of the bathroom. She didn’t stop running until she got to the end of the hall, where Levi was waiting for her.

“You finished?” He asked nonchalantly. When she confirmed that she had, he smiled slightly and walked away. “Disgusting.”

“Tell me about it.” She huffed under her breath. Sasha hadn’t appeared out of the bathroom yet, Mikasa prayed she wasn’t trying to use another tampon. She shook her head and started toward the dining room.

She took her normal serving, plus an extra slice of bread. When Eren and Armin questioned her about it, she said she had to get the taste of blood from her mouth. Of course, they thought she meant titan blood.


End file.
